kathandkimfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharon Strzelecki
Sharon Karen Strzelecki is a character portrayed by Magda Szubanski on the Australian sit-com Kath & Kim. Sharon first appeared in "Big Girls Blouse" in 1994 alongside the other two central characters, Kath Day-Knight (Jane Turner) and Kim Craig (Gina Riley). Sharon is obsessed with sport, and very unlucky in love. In the American version of Kath & Kim, Sharon does not appear as Szubanski refused permission for the character since the character was created by her and stated that she "didn't want it to be ruined". Originally the character in the American version was going to be named Debbie Cox and would have worked with animals Appearance Sharon is overweight and short in stature, and has red hair often worn in a short bob. Sharon is seen in many episodes wearing her netball dull-blue cardigan with a light shade of white T-shirt. However, for special occasions, (such as Christmas or her wedding) she dresses up. Sharon doesn't have self-conscious issues in the mirror (the opposite to fellow character Kim, who either loves herself sick or self-conscious). Sharon goes on the Orlando Bloom diet and after going to the toilet loses a large amount of weight. This is because during the show's hiatus, Magda Szubanski went on a diet with Jenny Craig and lost a lot of weight. However Sharon is still fat (as told to by Kim Craig) and can't sing the Australian national anthem. She likes eating KFC as seen in Da Kath & Kim Code. Personality ' Sharon is obsessed with sport and demonstrates skill in netball and cricket. Sharon has a lack of pride when it comes to her confidence, she is always looking down and seems depressed at times. Other times, she is cheerful and happy especially when she is playing netball. Sharon appears to be a great person on the inside, always caring for others despite the lack of love and care in her own life. Sharon does not have any luck in love. Sexuality Sharon sexuality has been referenced to during the series. In Kath & Kimderella she makes many comments in regards to her sexuality such as “''Get me out of the closet!” She can be seen reading biographies of famous lesbians like Jane Lynch and politician Penny Wong. In the film she is asked what team she plays on by an unknown female to whom she replies “The Sapphires” (her netball team) and in the conclusion of the film she is seen with a younger female playing golf and gyrating against each other. She is oblivious to the homosexual references, however, and has a crush on the paige, Elain who turns out to be gay. The references are because Szubanski is gay and came out a few months before the film's official release. Hobbies Sharon's main interest is sports, and sports uniforms (summer and winter) make up the entirety of her wardrobe. She is particularly active in netball, where she is team captain of The Sapphires, and indoor cricket. However, she is also known to have golfed and to have participated in shot put at the national level as well as indoor cricket in 4 different states. She often makes reference to it in the series, and says her mother (if she met her) would be pleased with her finding success in the Sporting Arena. Sharon also watches football, cricket and rugby. She also enjoys eating and normally steals food from Kath and Kim, usually the item stolen will be Kim's last something, to which Sharon says that she didn't know. She has also been known to take discarded food from the trash can. Sharon also takes an interest in Kim's (and occasionally Kath's) life, and often unquestioningly aids Kim in her bizarre and frivolous endeavours. '''Background and family Not much is known about Sharon’s background or parents. Sharon has mentioned in the past that when she was a baby, her father walked out on her family and not long after her mother abandoned her, emigrated to Britain and gave birth to a daughter, Karen (Matt Lucas), who is Sharon’s half sister. Karen Karen is Sharon's maternal half sister. She made her first of two appearances in the episode "Roots".Sharon decides that she is going to find and meet her birth mother. However, she ended up finding out she had a sister. Karen, who works as a plus size model was in Australia and arrives in Melbourne. Sharon and Kim arrange to meet her, however when they do, Karen completely ignores Sharon but finds she has many things in common with Kim. She and Kim become fast friends, much to the disappointment of Sharon. Upon leaving Karen kisses Brett passionately, neither Kim nor Sharon react to this. Her second appearance come in the form of a video message she has recorded before Sharon’s wedding to Wayne. In the message Karen says she will not be coming to the wedding. She also states that their mother, although she has never met Sharon, hates her. This is in contrast to their mother adoring Karen and treating her like a princess (or so Karen claims), she says she grow up with everything she wanted, this upsets Sharon. Relationships Love Life Sharon is very unlucky in love. Sharon has come close to having relationships numerous times, however each time ends unsuccessfully. She has had a boyfriend previously, but he left her. She was very close to being married in Da Kath & Kim Code, however, at the end of the movie she revealed that her fiancée "Marriat" was, in fact, justspam on a computer website. Mark is Sharon's ex-on again and off again-boyfriend. Mark sometimes shows Sharon he loves her, and other times isn't very interested her. Sharon nearly loses him to a Leggy River Dancer. Sharon had relationships with Kim's husband Brett (before and after their marriage), and in flash forwards has been shown, not only to be married to him, but has triplets. In the episode “Lust” it was revealed that Sharon uses chocolate to fill the need for love. Kim Kim is Sharon's best friend, however Kim sees Sharon as her second best friend. Sharon is always nice to Kim, being there for her and for her family, however Kim treats Sharon with no respect and berates, belittles and insults her at every opportunity (unless she wants something, usually putting on a fake smile and saying ‘''Sharon, because you are my second best friend...’). Kim is extremely ambivalent that Sharon and Brett have a great friendship. Kim also takes advantage of Sharon's good nature, such as driving Kim and Epponnee-Rae to different places, even when Sharon has better, or more important things to do.' ' '''Kath Day-Knight' Sharon is Kath's daughter's best friend. During the series Kath and Sharon like each other, Kath usually stands up for Sharon when Kim throws a tantrum at Sharon. However there have been times when Kath treats Sharon in a similar way Kim does such as when her drink was spiked in the episode "Party" Kel Knight Kel and Sharon don’t have much of a relationship. Most of time when Sharon is getting yelled at he is either not there or too busy with Kath. Brett Brett is a good friend of Sharon's. During the episode “The Hideous Truth”, it was revealed that Sharon and Brett used to date in high-school, however once Brett saw Kim he dumped Sharon, even though Kim showed no interest in him. In season 4, Sharon and Brett slept together and Kim found out. It changed nothing, except demoting Sharon to Kim's "sixth best friend". Wayne Shaun Wayne Shaun (Shane Warne) is a Shane Warne impersonator who Sharon married. In the final episode, "Wedding of the Century", Sharon was waiting for Wayne to show up. As she waited longer and longer she believed he was not going to show up (much to the amusement of Kim). He did, however, eventually turn up, and they married. At the end of the episode, Sharon walked into Kath's home depressed, stating tha t Wayne had bought a mobile phone. Their marriage seemed to have ended, however it is unknown. In the credits of the episode, Wayne was in the spa with Kath and Kim talking about how he can win Sharon back. Category:Redheads Category:Females